You're Always There When I Need You
by CSIElmo
Summary: Jeff Hardy helps his best friend when she gets beaten by her boyfriend. This is a short story, please read and review. Thanks!


"You're Always There When I Need You"  
  
Melody Palmer screamed in pain as her boyfriend, Todd, kicked her ribs hard. "Stop. Please," she said softly, as he laughed. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, as she opened her mouth. But before she could speak, he slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor crying. She didn't know why she let him do this to her. Her love for him had faded and all she wanted to do was get away from him. "I hate you!" she yelled, as she tried to get up. "That's too bad because I love you," he said, as he kissed her hard. She watched as he wiped her blood off his mouth. "You disgust me, you stupid son of a bitch," she coughed our, holding her ribs. "I don't look like the bitch babe. I think that's you," she said, as he kicked her right underneath her jaw. She immediately saw stars and her world turned black. 10 minutes later, she had woken up from being knocked out. She crawled to the bed and tried her best to stand up. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the all too familiar number. Jeff: Hello? Melody: Help me please Jeff: Who is this? Melody: Oh God it hurts Jeff: Wait, Melody, is that you? She dropped the phone and fell down. Her ribs hurt too much and she could feel the blood dripping from her face. "Please God help me," she whispered as she laid her head on the floor. Her tears were warm and salty as they fell down her face. Suddenly she heard the door burst open. But it wasn't Todd she saw, it was her best friend. "Jeff?" she asked, as she extended her arms out. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Oh my God," he said, as he ran over to her. "Please help me," she replied, as he nodded and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and brushed her hair back. "Let me go get a wet towel from the bathroom," he said, as she nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt the warm towel touch her skin. "Why did he do this to you?" Jeff asked, as he wiped the last bit of blood from her face. "I don't know. I just want it to stop. My ribs are killing me," she answered, as she started crying. Jeff sighed sadly and lifted up her shirt to reveal bruises on her skin. "I'll take you to a doctor and then we'll go report Todd to the police, okay?" he asked, as she nodded slowly. "How did you get in here? Did they give you a key?" she asked, changing the subject. "Yeah and I'm glad I am here. I am so sorry this happened to you, but I'm here now and it will never happen again," he answered, as he pressed his cheek against hers. After they had gone to the doctor and police station, Jeff decided to take her back to his hotel room. "Just make yourself as comfortable as possible," he said, as he lead her to the bed. She slowly laid down and watched as he poured a glass of water for her. "Why are you doing all of this?" she asked curiously, as he looked at her sadly. "We're best friends. I'd do anything for you," he answered, as he handed her the glass. Their eyes locked and for a moment she saw a quick flash of love in his eyes. She turned her head quickly and smiled when he started caressing her hair. "Todd will pay, don't worry," he said, as he kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly and extended her arms. He gladly hugged her and closed his eyes when he smelt the sweet scent of her. "God I love you," he whispered, not knowing her had said it out loud. "What?" she asked, breaking away from him. "Huh? I didn't say anything," he answered, as he swallowed hard. "Oh okay," she said, scratching her head. He got off of the bed and raked a hand through his purple hair. "Jeff, thanks for always being there for me. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you," she said, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the pillow. He looked at her closely and he knew he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside anymore. "Melody..." he started, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Yes?" she asked, as he looked down at the ground. "I have something important to tell you," he answered sadly. "Okay, go ahead," she said impatiently, as he blew out a long breath. "I...I love you. A lot," he replied, as he gulped. "I love you too Jeff," she said, as if it were nothing. "No, what I mean is, I'm in love with you," he replied, as her she gave him a weird look. "You what?" she asked, very surprised. "I love you," he said, as she smiled. "Come here," she replied, motioning him over to her. He obeyed and sat down next to her. "Look, I know you don't feel the same and-But before he could finish, her lips were placed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she explored every inch of his mouth. She realized she had loved him all along. They broke off and all Jeff could do was raise his eyebrows shocked. "What...What was that for?" he asked, as she placed two fingers over his lips. "Shhh, it means I love you too," she answered, as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
*~*~ THE END ~*~* 


End file.
